


Happiness found

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Rain's [6]
Category: The Flash
Genre: And bakes, F/M, Isabelle gets happy, M/M, Mick cooks, Some dying Santinis, gunshot wound (non-lethal), spoilers for the Rain's series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle gets to meet Mick. Mick is a softy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, after the last Rain's chapter (the fifth one) trinipedia asked if Mick could be Isabelle's new Dom. I said no because he's not one.  
> But then others asked and, long story short, thanks to some people, including but not limited to Jess, Bibi, and kipsi, here are three short scenes into Isabelle's life when she meets Mick.
> 
> This story contains SPOILERS for future Rain's chapters, so, just be aware of that!

Len opened the door to his apartment and looked back at Isabelle who was coming up the stairs behind him. 

 

“It’s not perfectly clean,” he warned her. “I didn't get to clean up for a few days; too busy.”

 

She smiled, making her eyes sparkle in a way Len liked to see - it had just come out recently, after a lot of sessions with Elaine and some with Barry. 

 

“It's all good,” she assured him. “I kind of ambushed you. I just needed to get out for  a  while.”

 

Len nodded and took her coat to hang it up. “Absolutely understandable,” he assured her. “You've been at the club for weeks now.”

 

Isabelle’s answer was interrupted by a gruff voice coming from further inside the apartment. 

 

“Took your time, Len. Who’re ya talking to?”

 

Mick stepped into the hallway, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He was only wearing jeans and an undershirt, his muscular arms full on display, scars and all. 

 

Suddenly Len remembered that he and Mick were supposed to eat and watch Baseball tonight. He swore. He'd totally forgotten about that. 

 

“Who's the skinny lady, then?” Mick asked, looking Isabelle up and down. 

 

Len turned to Isabelle and winced at the slightly panicked look in her eyes. “I'm sorry,” he told her, “ Isabelle, this is Mick, my personal daily challenge. Mick, this is Isabelle. Behave.”

 

Len watched as Mick’s eyes travelled Isabelle’s body up and down again, this time with a calculating look. 

 

“Nah,” Mick said eventually. “I’ll go.” He moved back to the kitchen and came out with his shirt and jacket. “Something came up anyway.”

 

Len’s mouth opened but he could feel Isabelle sag against him and closed it again. He locked eyes with Mick for a second and gave a small, grateful nod.

 

“There’s food in the kitchen,” Mick said as he passed them, making sure not to touch Isabelle. “Eat it, wouldn’t want it to go bad.”

 

And with those parting words he was gone, leaving Len and Isabelle in the hallway.

 

“Uhm,” Isabelle piped up timidly. “I didn’t want to take you away from your friend…”

 

“It’s okay,” Len assured her and steered her towards the kitchen. “Mick likes to cook for me.” He didn’t see a reason to mention that Mick liked to cook for Len and himself only, that he never shared his food except when Lisa made eyes at him, and that he didn’t have a TV that could pick up the game at his place.

 

But he was sure to remind himself to find his friend something to burn soon, in thanks for leaving him and Isabelle to enjoy the huge batch of Cocos-curry chicken with pasta he’d left them with.

 

Isabelle still needed to gain weight and she clearly enjoyed the food.

 

***

 

Isabelle was laughing and Barry didn’t know if he would ever get enough of that sound. He was sitting on one of the mattresses Elaine had put down in the ballroom of  _ Rain’s _ , leaning against Len who in turn leaned against the wall. They were sharing a huge bowl of popcorn with Elaine and Isabelle who sat next to them.

 

Elaine had organised a huge screen and a beamer to show various movies for the interested club members. Barry had signed them up immediately and now they were in the middle of the third movie -  _ The secretary  _ \- and some of the other guests had already passed out, sleeping in piles or alone, while the others still watched or lazily made out (no sex during movie night, Elaine had been very strict about that, but kissing was okay).

 

Isabelle didn’t laugh much, still, but it was getting more and more frequent as they approached the fourth month of her being back in Central. Barry was finally starting to believe that she might be okay.

 

“These brownies are amazing,” Isabelle whispered just now, leaning over to Len to be heard. “You’re really good with baked goods.”

 

“I didn’t make them,” he answered, smirking at her surprised look. “Mick did,” he elaborated. “He said to give them to “the pretty lady that needs some more sugar in her life”. I’m pretty sure he meant you. He always says that about you after all.”

 

Barry was astonished to hear this - even more so when he saw the light blush covering Isabelle’s cheeks. He turned around to stare at Len, both eyebrows raised.

 

Len grinned at him. “Later,” he promised and kissed Barry quickly before looking back at the screen.

 

Barry huffed but nodded, squeezing Len’s wrist which still showed some marks from the ropes that had been there earlier. If Len wasn’t worried, neither was he.

 

***

 

“Stay behind us!”

 

Len was cursing under his breath as he aimed the Cold gun at another of Santini’s goons, making the man retread behind an overturned car. He had been out with Mick, in full costumes as they were supposed to meet with the new head of the Santini family, when they had run into Elaine and Isabelle. The women had stared at them for a moment and apparently the Santinis decided that was a good moment to spring the trap the meeting was supposed to be.

 

Len and Mick pushed the women behind them, closer to the wall, and then tried to hold the men shooting at them at bay without hurting anyone else on the street.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Len cursed. “Attacking on an open street, this can’t have been their Plan A.”

 

“Maybe not,” Mick growled, shooting another row of flames towards two advancing goons. “Someone was probably impatient.”

 

Len didn’t get to answer as he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. He gave a shout of warning but it was too late. The man that had managed to hide in a storefront saw his opportunity and shot - directly at Isabelle and Elaine.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Came Mick’s pained cry a second after the sound of a bullet hitting flesh. “Fucking… Are you okay?”

 

Len heard Isabelle’s terror-filled  _ yes _ , but he didn’t have the time to look around. He was icing the man that had shot at them and suddenly every person still standing was flung backwards and collided hard with the pavement.

 

Len glanced at Elaine who looked absolutely  _ pissed  _ and had her arm outstretched. Isabelle was hovering near Mick who was bleeding profusely from the gunshot wound in his side.

 

“Okay, let’s move!” Len yelled, pulling Mick’s arm over his shoulder while Elaine cleared the way for them until they could jump in Len’s car a block down. They raced towards STAR labs as Mick still hated the hospital and feared to be arrested whenever he went there, even though he was known as a hero by now, not a villain.

 

“You got hurt for me,” Len heard Isabelle whisper, noting the complete bewilderment in her voice.

 

Mick was silent for a while and Len went faster, getting worried, but then he caught the answering whisper. 

 

“Someone’s gotta,” Mick said and when Len looked into the rearview mirror, Mick had passed out but his hand was wrapped around Isabelle’s wrist, holding it securely.

 

***

 

Barry looked at Len who stood with his arms crossed, scowling at the scene before them. Caitlin was still patching up Mick, but said he would be okay, while Isabelle was sitting next to him, holding his hand and distracting him with quiet chatter.

 

“So when did this happen?” Barry asked.

 

Len shrugged. “Dunno. Mick seems to like her. I think he sees her like a baby bird or something. Something to protect.”

 

Barry nodded thoughtfully. “Mick’s not a Dom,” he pointed out. “He’s not into the lifestyle.”

 

Len looked at him. “So what? Maybe that’s what Isabelle needs right now. Also, what is a Dom, if not someone who protects the one under his care?”

 

Barry’s face lit up with a smile and he put an arm around Len, pulling him close.

 

“You’re such a sap,” Barry whispered into his fiancé’s ear and kissed his cheek. “And so is Mick.”

 

“Never tell anyone,” Len answered dryly and they went back to watching the couple in the medbay being totally oblivious to the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
